xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lipiec
Lipiec – spis wszystkich wydarzeń XXI wieku, które miały miejsce w lipcu. __BEZSPISU__ 1 * 2002 – w wypadku polskiego autokaru wiozącego pielgrzymów z Lubelszczyzny, który wydarzył się na Węgrzech, zginęło 19 osób, a 32 zostały ranne. * 2011 – rozpoczęła się 6-miesięczna prezydencja Polski w Unii Europejskiej. * 2012 – UEFA Euro 2012: Hiszpania w meczu finałowym pokonała wynikiem 4:0 Włochy i jako pierwsza reprezentacja w historii obroniła tytuł mistrzowski wywalczony cztery lata wcześniej. * 2012 – ponownie włączono reaktor atomowy w elektrowni Fukushima I, pierwszy raz od czasów katastrofy z marca 2011 roku. * 2013 – Chorwacja została pełnoprawnym członkiem UE. * 2013 – rozpoczęły się mistrzostwa świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach, w woj. warmińsko-mazurskim. * 2014 – odbyło się inauguracyjne posiedzenie VIII Parlamentu Europejskiego. * 2016 – doszło do zamachu na restaurację w stolicy Bangladeszu, Dhace. Zginęło 22 wziętych zakładników (głównie obywateli Włoch i Japonii), 2 policjantów oraz 5 terrorystów. Ponad 50 innych osób odniosło obrażenia. * 2016 – młociarz Szymon Ziółkowski ogłosił definitywne zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 2019 – 14 osób zginęło w wyniku pożaru w rosyjskim okręcie podwodnym Loszarik. 2 * 2003 – odbyła się pierwsza edycja festiwalu muzycznego Top Trendy, emitowana przez telewizję Polsat. * 2004 – na listę Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO wpisano Park Mużakowski znajdujący się na granicy polsko-niemieckiej. * 2011 – zmarł Itamar Franco, brazylijski polityk, prezydent Brazylii w latach 90. XX wieku. * 2012 – wybuchła afera Amber Gold. * 2013 – zmarł Douglas Engelbart, amerykański naukowiec i wynalazca myszy komputerowej. * 2019 – odbyło się inauguracyjne posiedzenie IX Parlamentu Europejskiego. 3 * 2003 – na listę Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO wpisano drewniane kościoły w Małopolsce. Znajdują się one w: Binarowej, Bliznem, Dębnie, Haczowie, Lipnicy Murowanej oraz Sękowej. * 2013 – król Belgii Albert II ogłosił abdykację. * 2013 – w wyniku zamachu stanu został obalony prezydent Egiptu Mohammed Mursi. Zajścia pochłonęły za sobą 52 ofiary śmiertelne, a ponad 2,5 tys. zostało rannych. * 2016 – 323 osoby zginęły, a ponad 225 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu pułapki oraz ataku zamachowca-samobójcy w zatłoczonym markecie w Bagdadzie. * 2017 – swoją działalność rozpoczęła Polska Agencja Antydopingowa (POLADA). 4 * 2012 – Parlament Europejski opowiedział się za odrzuceniem umowy ACTA. * 2013 – Adli Monsur objął urząd pełniącego obowiązki prezydenta Egiptu, w związku z ubiegłodniowym zamachem stanu w Egipcie. * 2016 – sonda Juno wylądowała na orbicie Jowisza. 5 * 2003 – 17 osób zginęło, a około 60 zostało rannych w podwójnym zamachu bombowym na moskiewskim lotnisku Tuszyno. * 2011 – Christine Lagarde objęła funkcję dyrektora Międzynarodowego Funduszu Walutowego. * 2013 – papież Franciszek uznał cud, który umożliwiłby kanonizację papieża Jana Pawła II. * 2014 – 11 osób zginęło, jedna została ranna w katastrofie samolotu transportującego spadochroniarzy w Topolowie. * 2015 – referendum w Grecji. * 2017 – prezydent USA Donald Trump rozpoczął oficjalną wizytę w Polsce. * 2018 – wskutek sztormu morskiego zatonęły w tajskiej prowincji Phuket dwa statki, zginęło 47 osób, a 37 zostało rannych. 6 * 2011 – na sesji Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego, która odbyła się w południowoafrykańskim Durbanie, ustalono, że południowokoreańskie miasto Pyeongchang będzie gospodarzem zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich w 2018 roku. * 2012 – technologia goal-line weszła w życie, która ułatwia ustalenie, czy piłkarz rzeczywiście umieścił piłkę w bramce. * 2013 – 47 osób zginęło w katastrofie kolejowej w kanadyjskim mieście Lac-Mégantic. * 2013 – katastrofie uległ samolot pasażerski Boeing 777-200ER należący do Asiana Airlines. Do tragedii doszło na lotnisku w San Francisco, zginęły 3 osoby, a 197 zostało rannych. 7 * 2008 – Mirko Cvetković objął urząd premiera Serbii. * 2012 – rosyjski Kraj Krasnodarski został nawiedzony przez potężną powódź, w jej wyniku zginęły 172 osoby. * 2013 – zmarł Artur Hajzer, polski wspinacz górski. * 2014 – zmarł Eduard Szewardnadze, prezydent Gruzji w latach 1995-2003. * 2019 – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Grecji, które wygrała partia Nowa Demokracja. 8 * 2011 – w katastrofie samolotu Boeing 727, która miała miejsce w momencie podchodzenia do lądowania na lotnisku w Kinsangani, zginęło 74 spośród 112 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. * 2011 – wahadłowiec Atlantis ruszył w swoją drogę po raz ostatni w historii swej działalności. * 2011 – zmarła Betty Ford, była amerykańska Pierwsza Dama. * 2014 – rozpoczęła się [[operacja Ochronny Brzeg|operacja Ochronny Brzeg]]. * 2016 – początek szczytu NATO w Warszawie. * 2018 – 24 osoby zginęły, a 318 zostało rannych w katastrofie pociągu pasażerskiego jadącego z Turcji do Grecji w tureckiej prowincji Tekirdağ. * 2019 – Kiriakos Mitsotakis objął urząd premiera Grecji. 9 * 2011 – na mapie świata formalnie pojawił się Sudan Południowy. * 2016 – kinowa premiera filmu (rebootu) Ghostbusters: Pogromcy Duchów w reżyserii Paula Feiga. * 2017 – na listę Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO wpisano kopalnię rud ołowiu, srebra i cynku wraz z systemem gospodarowania wodami podziemnymi w Tarnowskich Górach. * 2018 – Recep Tayyip Erdoğan ponownie objął urząd prezydenta Turcji, równocześnie ogłosił się szefem tureckiego rządu, którego tą funkcję dotychczas pełnił Binali Yıldırım. 10 * 2006 – premier Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz ustąpił ze stanowiska. * 2011 – doszło do katastrofy statku Bułgaria na Wołdze, w której zginęły 122 osoby. * 2011 – pod indyjskim miastem Fatehpur Sikri wykoleił się pociąg pełen ludzi, w jego wyniku zginęło 53 osób, a 250 zostało rannych. * 2011 – ukazał się ostatni numer tabloidu News of the World. * 2012 – Waldemar Fornalik objął funkcję selekcjonera reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej. * 2013 – Jiří Rusnok objął urząd premiera Czech. * 2016 – Polska wynikiem 12 medali (6 złotych, 5 srebrnych, 1 brązowy) triumfowała w klasyfikacji medalowej mistrzostw Europy w Amsterdamie. * 2016 – UEFA Euro 2016: Portugalia w meczu finałowym pokonała wynikiem 1:0 Francję i zdobyła pierwszy tytuł mistrza Europy. * 2017 – zakończyła się bitwa o Mosul. 11 * 2011 – w wyniku wybuchu w składzie amunicji, który wydarzył się w jednej z baz wojskowych w południowo-cypryjskim Zygi, zginęło 13 osób, a 30 zostało rannych. * 2014 – zmarł Tommy Ramone, amerykański muzyk rockowy i współtwórca The Ramones. 12 * 2009 – Dalia Grybauskaitė objęła urząd prezydent Litwy. * 2016 – we włoskiej Apulii doszło do czołowego zderzenia dwóch pociągów pasażerskich, w którym zginęły 23 osoby, a 57 zostało rannych. * 2017 – Sejm RP przyjął ustawy o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa i ustroju sądów powszechnych, co doprowadziło do wybuchu kryzysu sądowniczego w Polsce. * 2019 – Gitanas Nausėda objął urząd prezydenta Litwy. 13 * 2011 – w eksplozji trzech bomb w Mumbaju zginęło 26 osób, a ponad 130 zostało rannych. * 2012 – zmarł Jerzy Kulej, polski pięściarz. * 2013 – zmarł Cory Monteith, kanadyjski aktor i muzyk, znany między innymi z roli Finna Hudsona w serialu Glee. * 2014 – Niemcy w meczu finałowym mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej w Brazylii pokonały wynikiem 1:0 Argentynę i zdobyła czwarty tytuł mistrza świata. * 2016 – Theresa May objęła urząd premier Wielkiej Brytanii. * 2017 – zmarł Liu Xiaobo, chiński pisarz, dysydent i laureat Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla w 2010 roku, uczestnik protestów na Placu Niebiańskiego Spokoju. * 2018 – w zamachu samobójczym na uczestników wiecu wyborczego w pakistańskim mieście Mastung zginęło 149 osób, a 186 zostało rannych. 14 * 2006 – Jarosław Kaczyński objął urząd premiera III RP. * 2009 – odbyło się inauguracyjne posiedzenie VII Parlamentu Europejskiego. * 2015 – osiągnięto porozumienie w sprawie irańskiego programu nuklearnego. * 2015 – sonda New Horizons przeleciała w pobliżu orbity Plutona. * 2016 – w Nicei, podczas obchodów święta Dnia Bastylii rozpędzona ciężarówka wjechała w 30-tysięczny tłum ludzi wpatrujących się w wystrzelone fajerwerki. W wyniku ataku terrorystycznego, do którego przyznało się dwa dni później Państwo Islamskie, zginęło 86 osób (w tym 2 Polki), a 434 zostały ranne. * 2017 – zmarła Julia Hartwig, polska poetka i eseistka. 15 * 2012 – oddano do użytku port lotniczy w Modlinie. * 2012 – premiera utworu Gangnam Style w wykonaniu rapera Psy. * 2014 – 24 osoby zginęły, a 160 zostało rannych w katastrofie pociągu moskiewskiego metra. * 2014 – w afgańskiej prowincji Paktika doszło do jednego z najtragiczniejszych w skutkach w zamachów z użyciem samochodu-pułapki w historii Afganistanu. W eksplozji, która miała miejsce w zatłoczonym markecie, zginęło 89 osób, a dziesiątki zostały ranne. * 2016 – miała miejsce nieudana próba puczu wojskowego w Turcji, śmierć po obu stronach zamachu stanu poniosło 312 osób. * 2018 – na stadionie Łużniki zakończyły się XXI Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej, w meczu finałowym mistrzostw Francja pokonała Chorwację wynikiem 4:2. 16 * 2017 – rozpoczęły się ogólnopolskie protesty przeciwko rządowym reformom w sądownictwie. * 2017 – zmarł George Romero, amerykański reżyser filmowy, twórca filmów z zombie w roli głównej. 17 * 2014 – Wojna w Donbasie: pod ukraińską miejscowością Hrabowe został zestrzelony samolot pasażerski Boeing 777-200ER należący do przewoźnika Malaysia Airlines, w katastrofie strąconej maszyny zginęło 298 osób. * 2015 – w wyniku wybuchu samochodu pułapki na zatłoczonym targu w jednej z miejscowości pod irackim Bagdadem zginęło 120 osób, a 130 zostało rannych. * 2015 – zmarł Jules Bianchi, francuski kierowca F1. * 2017 – brytyjska para książęca (Kate i William) rozpoczęła oficjalną wizytę w Polsce. 18 * 2006 – upowszechniła się produkcja i sprzedaż płyt Blu-Ray. * 2012 – w ataku samobójczym na autobus w bułgarskim mieście Burgas zginęło 7 osób, a 32 zostały ranne. * 2013 – Detroit ogłosił upadłość. * 2019 – doszło do podpalenia studia Kyoto Animation w japońskim Kioto, zginęło 36 osób, a 33 zostały ranne. 19 * 2006 – premier Jarosław Kaczyński wygłosił expose. Jego rząd uzyskał wotum zaufania, w głosowaniu nad wotum 240 posłów było "za", 205 – "przeciw", nikt zaś nie wstrzymał się od głosu. * 2012 – trybunał wojskowy skazał byłego prezydenta Tunezji Zin el-Abidin Ben Alego na karę dożywotniego więzienia za współudział w zabijaniu protestujących podczas antyrządowej demonstracji w styczniu 2011 roku. * 2014 – w katastrofie drogowej w Dreźnie, z udziałem dwóch autokarów: polskiego i ukraińskiego oraz polskiego mikrobusu, zginęło 11 osób, a 69 zostało rannych. * 2019 – zmarł Rutger Hauer, holenderski aktor. 20 * 2004 – odbyło się inauguracyjne posiedzenie VI Parlamentu Europejskiego. * 2012 – w kinie na przedmieściach Denver, podczas oficjalnej premiery filmu Mroczny rycerz powstaje doszło do masakry, w której zginęło 12 osób, a 59 zostało rannych. * 2015 – doszło do ataku terrorystycznego w tureckim mieście Suruc, zginęły 33 osoby, a 104 zostały ranne. * 2015 – po 54 latach ponownie otwarto ambasadę Kuby w Waszyngtonie, w ramach wznowienia stosunków dyplomatycznych na linii USA-Kuba. * 2016 – otwarto odcinek autostrady biegnącej z Rzeszowa do Jarosławia, dzięki czemu autostrada A4 została ukończona w całości jako pierwsza polska autostrada. * 2017 – śmiercią samobójczą zmarł Chester Bennington, amerykański piosenkarz i członek grupy muzycznej Linkin Park. 21 * 2013 – Filip I został królem Belgii. * 2016 – Trybunał Arbitrażowy ds. Sportu w Lozannie nie dopuścił wyrokiem sądu do udziału w letnich igrzyskach olimpijskich w Rio de Janeiro zespołu 68 rosyjskich lekkoatletów, z powodu trwającej afery dopingowej w Rosji. * 2019 – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Ukrainie, które wygrała Sługa Narodu. 22 * 2002 – Lew Rywin złożył propozycję korupcyjną w Agorze. * 2007 – w pobliżu francuskiej miejscowości Vizille katastrofie uległ autokar z polskimi pielgrzymami. Zginęło 26 osób, a 24 zostały ranne. * 2011 – doszło do zamachów w Norwegii, których sprawcą był prawicowy fundamentalista Anders Breivik: ** masakra cywili na wyspie Utoya, gdzie przebywali uczestnicy obozu młodzieżówki Partii Pracy. Zginęło 69 osób, a 110 zostało rannych. ** wybuch samochodu wyładowanego materiałami wybuchowymi w pobliżu budynków rządowych w stolicy Oslo, w którym zginęło 8 osób, a 209 zostało rannych. * 2013 – chińskie miasto Dingxi nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 5,9°R. Zginęło 95 osób, a 2395 zostało rannych. * 2013 – urodził się Jerzy z Cambridge. * 2016 – 10 osób (w tym sprawca) zginęło, a 16 zostało rannych w strzelaninie w monachijskim centrum handlowym Olympia. 23 * 2011 – zmarła Amy Winehouse, brytyjska piosenkarka. * 2012 – w serii zamachów w irackich miastach: Bagdadzie, Kirkuku, Tadżi oraz Udaim zginęło 116 osób, a 299 zostało rannych. * 2013 – w Rio de Janeiro rozpoczęły się Światowe Dni Młodzieży 2013, któremu przewodniczył papież Franciszek. Dzień wcześniej papież rozpoczął swoją pierwszą pielgrzymkę podczas swego pontyfikatu. * 2013 – zakończono stopniowe wyłączanie analogowego sygnału telewizyjnego, jako ostatni wyłączono nadajnik w Porcie Ekomarina Giżycko. * 2014 – 48 osób zginęło, a 10 zostało rannych w katastrofie samolotu ATR 72-500 lecącego z Kaohsiung do Magong, w Peskadorach. * 2014 – Lot MH17: do Holandii przyleciały pierwsze ciała śmiertelnych ofiar zestrzelenia samolotu malezyjskich linii lotniczych nad Ukrainą. * 2016 – 80 osób zginęło, a 260 zostało rannych w wybuchu kilku bomb w Kabulu. * 2018 – Grecję nawiedziły tragiczne w skutkach pożary lasów, zginęło 100 osób, a 172 zostało rannych. 24 * 2013 – katastrofie uległ pociąg pasażerski relacji Madryt-Ferrol, w pobliżu stacji kolejowej w Santiago de Compostela. Zginęło 79 osób, a 140 zostało rannych. * 2013 – prezydent Bronisław Komorowski ratyfikował tzw. pakt fiskalny. * 2014 – 15 osób zginęło, a ponad 200 zostało rannych w ostrzale szkoły ONZ w mieście Bajt Hanun na północy Strefy Gazy. * 2014 – Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka w Strasburgu ukarał Polskę w sprawie tzw. tajnych więzień CIA. * 2014 – Fu’ad Masum objął urząd prezydenta Iraku. * 2014 – pod malijskim miastem Gossi rozbił się samolot pasażerski McDonnell Douglas MD-83 należący do Air Algerie, zginęło 110 pasażerów i 6 członków załogi. * 2014 – Re’uwen Riwlin objął urząd prezydenta Izraela. * 2016 – Międzynarodowy Komitet Olimpijski zdecydował się dopuścić rosyjskich sportowców do udziału w letnich igrzyskach olimpijskich w Rio de Janeiro, pomimo wciąż trwającej afery dopingowej w Rosji. * 2017 – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: ** po raz pierwszy w historii polskie media nadały o identycznej porze dwa orędzia: premier Szydło i prezydenta Dudy. ** prezydent RP Andrzej Duda w obliczu eskalujących się ogólnopolskich protestów, zawetował ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym oraz o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa. * 2019 – Boris Johnson objął urząd premiera Wielkiej Brytanii. 25 * 2016 – zmarł Jerzy Bahr, polski polityk i dyplomata. * 2018 – w serii ataków na terytorium syryjskiego miasta As-Suwajda zginęło 258 osób (w tym 63 sprawców wszystkich zdarzeń), a 180 zostało rannych. 26 * 2011 – 53 osoby zginęły w wyniku powodzi i lawin błotnych w Korei Południowej. * 2016 – w ataku nożownika na ośrodek dla osób niepełnosprawnych w Tokio zginęło 19 osób, a 25 zostało rannych. * 2016 – w Krakowie rozpoczęły się Światowe Dni Młodzieży 2016. 27 * 2012 – Ivica Dačić objął urząd premiera Serbii. * 2012 – rozpoczęły się letnie igrzyska olimpijskie w Londynie. * 2014 – Wojna w Donbasie: ** ostrzelano miasto Gorłówka na wschodzie Ukrainy, w wyniku ostrzału zginęło 30 osób. ** podczas walk pomiędzy armią ukraińską i prorosyjskimi separatystami ciężko ranna została polska dziennikarka Bianka Zalewska. * 2016 – w związku z trwającymi w Krakowie Światowymi Dniami Młodzieży 2016, na lotnisku w Balicach wylądował samolot z papieżem Franciszkiem, co rozpoczęło jego pielgrzymkę. 28 * 2011 – 2 osoby zginęły w katastrofie Boeinga 747 linii Asiana Airlines, do której doszło w południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego, w pobliżu wyspy Jeju. * 2013 – 39 osób zginęło, a 19 zostało rannych w katastrofie autobusu wiozącego pielgrzymów w pobliżu niewielkiego włoskiego miasta Monteforte Irpino. * 2015 – powstało ugrupowanie polityczne Kukiz'15. * 2016 – Pedro Pablo Kuczynski objął urząd prezydenta Peru. * 2018 – zmarła Kora, polska piosenkarka rockowa, współtwórczyni grupy Maanam. 29 * 2001 – w Cieszynie zmarł I sekretarz KC PZPR w latach 1970-1980 Edward Gierek. * 2011 – opublikowano raport końcowy komisji Millera dotyczący szczegółów na temat katastrofy w Smoleńsku. W związku z publikacją raportu dymisję złożył szef MON Bogdan Klich. * 2011 – w katastrofach górniczych, do których doszło w ukraińskich miastach Makiejewka i Suchodilsk, zginęło 38 osób, a 5 zostało rannych. * 2015 – system operacyjny Windows 10 zadebiutował na światowym rynku. * 2015 – zmarł Jan Kulczyk, polski biznesmen i przedsiębiorca. * 2017 – w południowej części Szwajcarii oddano do użytku Most Europejski, najdłuższy na świecie most wiszący dla osób pieszych. 30 * 2012 – Indie nawiedziła największa w historii kraju i świata awaria dostępu do prądu, jej skutki odczuło ponad 600 mln mieszkańców tego kraju. 31 * 2015 – na 128. sesji Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego w stolicy Malezji Kuala Lumpur zadecydowano, że organizatorem zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich w 2022 roku będzie Pekin. Te same miasto będzie pierwszym na świecie, które byłoby organizatorem zarówno zimowych, jak i letnich igrzysk olimpijskich. * 2016 – w Krakowie zakończyły się Światowe Dni Młodzieży 2016 oraz trwająca pięć dni pielgrzymka papieża Franciszka do Polski. * 2017 – odbyła się konferencja prasowa, na której ogłoszono, że Paryż będzie gościł letnie igrzyska w 2024 roku, zaś Los Angeles będzie gospodarzem letnich IO w 2028 Kategoria:Miesiące